1. Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to detectors, and particularly detector assemblies incorporating wide band-gap semiconductor materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation detector devices are used in a variety of industrial applications. Typically, radiation detectors include scintillators made of a material, such as a crystalline material, that is sensitive to a particular type of radiation. For example, certain materials such as sodium iodide are useful for detecting gamma rays. In response to particular types of incident radiation striking the scintillator, particular wavelengths of radiation are reemitted or fluoresced by the scintillator (i.e., radiation-induced scintillation light) and can be transmitted to a light-sensing device, such as a photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube converts the light photons emitted from the crystal into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses are shaped and digitized by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment.
Scintillation detectors are useful in various industrial applications including for example, well logging, since measurements of radiation surrounding a bore hole allow observation of particular types of rock strata. Scintillation detectors can be used in drilling apparatuses themselves, giving rise to the common practice of measurement while drilling (MWD) (or logging while drilling). Nonetheless, MWD applications often take place in severe environments characterized by large amounts of heat, vibration, and shock, which impact detector durability and accuracy.
Accordingly, the industry continues to need improvements in radiation detector devices.